1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
OLED displays include each (sub)pixel including an OLED in which an intermediate layer including an emission layer is formed between a pixel electrode and an opposite electrode. In the OLED displays, emission of light from or a degree of emission of each pixel is controlled by a thin film transistor electrically connected to the pixel electrode, and the opposite electrode has a one-body type in a plurality of (sub)pixels.